We Are Twins? Human Clonation
by Tsuzuki Yuy
Summary: Los preventers han decidido iniciar la clonación humana y tienen seis candidatos. ¿Cuál de ellos será el que sea clonado?...
1. Prologo

Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing: " We are twins? "  
  
En un rincón de Los Preventers se había hecho un pequeño laboratorio, donde algunos científicos investigaban para perfeccionar la clonación humana.  
Tenían seis fichas de los seis pilotos Gundams: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei y Zechs.  
Cada uno con habilidades que los hacían únicos, pero como la clonación no era cosa de aficionados ni nada bobo, debían elegir sólo a uno.  
A los seis se les informó sobre el proyecto, un domingo por la noche.  
  
Sally: Bueno, y eso es todo. Los exámenes durarán una semana comenzando a partir de mañana.  
  
Duo: (T-T) ¿Eso quiere decir....'exámenes escritos'?  
  
Sally: Habrá de todo un poco, no se preocupen  
  
Duo: (¬-¬ Muajaja....para algo existen los pequeños papelitos recordatorios)  
  
Sally: Ah y serán revisados para los exámenes escritos, no queremos trampas   
  
Duo: (Xox)   
  
Cada uno de los seis tenía habitación propia. Digamos que todos pensaban en el proyecto pero uno se preocupaba más o menos que otro.  
  
-- Heero´s room --  
  
El joven tipeaba en su laptop, despreocupado; después de todo el proyecto de la clonación seria un reto mas en su vida, como una misión en la cual no podia fallar.  
  
Heero: ...Misión aceptada...-sonrió entre dientes, y cerro su PC-  
  
-- Duo´s room --  
  
El chico trenzado estaba ancioso por empezar la prueba. Pensaba en lo grandioso que sería tener dos Duos.  
  
Duo: ¡Imagínenese! dos yo....es decir, dos personas identicas que hagan bromas pesadas, el doble de divertido -rió- Debo tener bastante cuidado...sobretodo con Heero, ese chico siempre tiene un az bajo la manga   
  
-- Trowa´s room --  
  
El piloto 03 no tenía mucha preocupación es más...no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacer esa prueba, pero si era necesario y más porque era un preventer bueno...  
  
Trowa: Ordenes son órdenes...  
  
-- Quatre´s room --  
  
El rubio árabe no sabía qué pensar. Podría ser beneficioso la clonación pero....¿su propia clonación? ¿de qué serviría?, esas preguntas rondaban por su mente.  
  
Quatre: Apuesto a que Trowa, Duo o Wufei serían mejores candidatos que yo, incluso Heero...  
  
Se escucharon pasos leves en el pasillo. El chico de ojos colbatos escuchaba la conversación al pasar por su puerta, por lo que quedó en ella sin abrirla.  
  
Quatre: ...¿Por qué querrían a tan inútil persona como yo para una clonación? ....después de lo que pasó, el desastre que causé con Wing Zero...las muertes que provoqué yo....  
  
La puerta se abre.  
  
Heero: ¿Por qué no te sacas esas tonterías de la cabeza Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Heero....  
  
-- Wufei´s room --  
  
El guerrero del Natakú no le veía tanto problema. Obviamente él sabia que seguiría siendo el original.  
  
Wufei: Obviamente soy el original...él no podrá suplantarme, pero al menos me superaré a mi mismo con esta prueba.  
  
-- Garden --  
  
Heero: Creo haberte dicho una vez que todos cometemos errores Quatre. Los seis....todos matamos, todos luchamos y herimos a inocentes y todos cometimos errores...errores tontos pero....después de todo....-lo miró con sinceridad- somos humanos....  
  
Quatre: Heero...si...tienes razón -sonríe debilmente-  
  
Heero: Fuí claro la primera vez, y no te lo recordaré de nuevo ¿comprendes? -se para- [N/A: TT Que kawaii es]  
  
Quatre: ...¡Sí! -le respondio alegre, de alguna manera el hablar con Heero le hacia sentir mejor-  
  
Pasó el día y ya era lunes. Muy temprano todos se levantaron...  
  
Heero: (--)  
  
Duo: (Zz)  
  
Trowa: (--)  
  
Quatre: (nn)  
  
Wufei: (==)  
  
Zechs: (Xx)  
  
Sally: Bueno ya que todos ustedes están bien despiertos -cof cof- bueno algunos...¡comenzaremos el exámen!. La primera prueba de hoy será....¡supervivencia en el bosque!  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sin TV! ¡¡Sin nada divertido!! (OO)  
  
Trowa: Uhm....  
  
Quatre: Que bien, como un campamento (n,n)  
  
Wufei: ¿Acaso tengo cara de niñita exploradora?   
  
Zechs: Perfecto, lidiar con niños  
  
Los G-Boys miraron feo a Zechs....muy feo.  
  
Zechs: Errr...olvídenlo  
  
Sally: (U) Bueno, como ya está todo arreglado les diré las parejas...  
  
- Heero con Duo  
- Trowa con Wufei  
- Quatre con Zechs  
  
Duo: ...¿Estás hablando en serio? Digamos que hay 50% de felicidad por...(muajaja bromas XD) y 50% de aburrimiento  
Wufei: Perdón ¿dijiste 50% de qué al principio?  
Duo: (¬¬) Olvídalo  
  
Heero suspiró y dió una leve mirada a Quatre, este le sonrió. El soldado perfecto algo avergonzado desvió la vista.  
  
-------- Notas de autora ----------  
Tsuzuki: ¡Bueno! ¿qué les parece? interesante ¿no? o,o me pregunto....¿de quién será el clon? XD  
Heero: ¿Por qué tenemos que estar en un estúpido campamento?  
Duo: ¡Si! ¿por qué no algo asi como tiro al blanco?  
Heero: (¬¬U) Baka....  
Duo: (;;)  
Tsuzuki: Bueno, bueno. Para sacarme ya un problema de encima mis queridos lectores y para que el fic sea justo, dejaré que ustedes mismos voten por el personaje que quieren que sea clonado.  
  
Heero  
Duo  
Trowa  
Quatre  
Wufei  
Zechs  
  
Asi que dejen sus votos y sus reviews también o,o. 


	2. Supervivencia Parte 1

Notas al principio de la autora XD:  
  
Antes que nada quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews ;; han sido muy generosos con Tsuzuki.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Kisuka-chan: Muchias gracias por tu review; veo que Duo es el favorito ¿ne? tambien Zechs y Wufei, pero te confieso que amo a Heero (XD) pero no por eso lo voy a clonar, las votaciones siguen (U).  
  
P.D: Yo tambien amo la pareja HeeroxQuatre ()  
  
Zomalia-chan: ¡Ne, ne! ¿qué anda pasando? (XD) eres la segunda que no quiere clonar a Heero jajaja, bueno al parecer tu votas por Duo y Quatre, y creo que con respecto a Quatre tienes razón (), danke por tu review.  
  
Feith-chan: ¡¡Arigatô por tu review!!, y por lo que leí quieres a muchos Chibis Duos () asi que está bien, tu voto está dado.  
  
Las Tablas de Votacion:  
  
Duo: 3  
  
Zechs: 2  
  
Wufei: 1  
  
Quatre: 1  
  
Heero: 0  
  
Trowa: 0  
  
Sigan votando XDDD  
  
Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing: "We are twins?"  
  
Capítulo 1: Supervivencia en el bosque - Parte 1  
  
Los G-Boys estaban formados en una sola fila, con mochilas y (XD) hasta Quatre traía un bonito gorro de explorador y Wufei muchas medallas en su ropa.  
  
Duo: (O,o) ¿De dónde sacaste eso?  
  
Wufei: ¿Acaso no sabías que gané muchas medallas y premios por ser el mejor en supervivencia?  
  
Duo: (¬¬) Para mí, las compraste en una subasta  
  
Wufei: (¬¬) Eso no es cierto  
  
Duo: (XD) Admítelo, te vi comprarlas en mercadolibre.com [N/A: XDDDD Eso fue gracioso]  
  
Sally: ¡Ya chicos silencio!, ahora bien. Cada pareja de ahora en más deberá saber que tendrán que hacer las cosas de a dos, y no pueden haber excepciones de que parejas agenas interfieran en el trabajo de otra. Bueno chicos ahora subirán al bus y buena suerte -sonriendo se alejó-  
  
Duo: (.-.) ¿Saben? A veces me dá miedo....  
  
Wufei: ¿Temes de una mujer débil?  
  
Duo: (XD) Jajajaja si como no Wuffi  
  
Wufei: (¬¬) Trenzado inútil  
  
Ambos comenzaron a pelear como niños, en eso Heero toma por la mochila a Duo, despacio y lo eleva.   
  
Heero: Déja de pelear Duo  
  
Duo -en forma de cachorrito, con ojos tiernos- : No lo vuelvo a hacer daddy (-)  
  
Heero lo deja caer sécamente en el suelo.  
  
Heero: Sea lo que haya sido eso que dijiste, no lo repitas  
  
Duo: (X,x)  
  
Trowa: Ése debe ser nuestro transporte....  
  
De lejos parecía un ENORME bus pero cuando llegó ante ellos....  
  
Quatre: ....  
  
Zechs: Ja...ja...  
  
Duo: Deben estár bromeando....  
  
Lo que parecía un bus de lujo resultó ser....un diminuto....y muy pequeño, ¡oigan es en serio era muy chiquito!, bus....ESCOLAR (XD). Los seis subieron  
  
Wufei: Por lo menos no hay niños débiles a bordo...  
  
Marimeia: Muajajajaja (¬.¬)  
  
Wufei: La hija de Treize...-en depresión- Trezie (T-T)  
  
Duo: Oh ya se traum  
  
Quatre: Ya déjalo Duo (ñ,ñ) Pobrecito  
  
Todos se sentaron 'comodamente' (XD), de esta manera:  
  
En los asientos dobles estaban Wuyfei y Trowa (o,o se tomaron en serio lo del campamento), Duo en uno doble solo saltando como niño (XD), Zechs tranquilo en otro y Heero supuestamente solo en la parte de atrás pero...  
  
Quatre: ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí Heero?  
  
Heero: ...No, adelante  
  
Digamos que antes de seguir les aclararé, porque deben preguntarse...¿Era Marimeia la que conducía? pues...sip (XD) no tenían personal y Marimeia necesitaba dinero....si como no (XDDD). Ahora si...continuemos.  
  
Marimeia: Tralalalaralala...  
  
Wufei: -le tira una taza- ¡¡Cállate niña débil y conduce!!  
  
Marimeia: ¡No soy débil! -se enoja y dobla en una curva...digamos que dobla demasiado-  
  
Todos los G-Boys inclusive Zechs quedan así:   
  
Quatre cáe sobre Heero, ya que éste estaba del lado de la ventana.  
  
Quatre: -sonrojado- Di...Disculpa Heero  
  
Heero: Descuida no es tu culpa  
  
Y así entre curvas y curvas, dobladas y más dobladas llegaron un poco mareados al campamento.  
  
Heero: ...(Al menos esto está tranquilo...por ahora)  
  
Duo: ¡¡Bien armemos las carpas!!  
  
Heero: Déjame la carpa a mi, ocúpate de algo más facil como traer leña  
  
Duo: (¬¬) ¿Me estás diciendo inútil?  
  
Heero: Ya lo dijiste, aunque yo diría....torpe  
  
Duo: (¬¬) ¡Ya verás que puedo solo!  
  
Duo intentó armar la carpa una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces pero siempre quedaba enredado.  
  
Heero: Baka....  
  
Duo: (T-T) ...Wouf....Wouf -tipo perrito XD-  
  
Heero supiro y lo sacó de ahí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven de ojos colbato había armado perfectamente la carpa.  
  
Si miramos un poco mas a la izquierda (XD algo parecido a un tour ¿no?) teníamos a Wufei y Trowa que trabajaban sincronizadamente. A Zechs y a Quatre les estaba yendo bien también, y digamos que a Heero y a Duo también exceptuando que solo uno de ellos armó la carpa.  
  
Heero: Ahora si vé por leña  
  
Duo: (¬¬) No soy un niño  
  
Heero: Tal vez no, pero si un torpe como para no saber armar una carpa. Así que Dios de la torpeza, vé y busca leña.  
  
Duo: (¬¬) ¿Dios de la torpeza? ¡¡Soy el Shinigami!! ¡El mejor, el único! ¡¡Soy Duo...!! -es callado por un pedazo de madera que fue directamente a su cabeza-  
  
Wufei: Callate baka trenzado  
  
Duo: (X,x)  
  
Heero: ...-suspiro de nuevo, todo debía hacerlo él-  
  
Heero fue a la parte más profunda del bosque donde se conseguiría leña rápidamente. Se topó con Quatre, esta sería la segunda vez en el día y por....¿mera casualidad?  
  
Quatre: -al ver que iva a tomar la misma rama que Heero la dejo- Disculpa....  
  
Heero: -toma la rama y la pone en el monton de Quatre suavemente- Ya deja de pedirme disculpas por todo Quatre, no me estás hiriéndo ¿sabes? -lo dijo irónico pero sono dulce [N/A: O.ô]  
  
Quatre: Gracias...  
  
Cuando volvieron, Duo tenía una guitarra (¿de dónde la sacó?) y estaba cantando  
  
Duo: ¡¡Y rasguña las piedras, y rasguña las piedras, y rasguña las pieeeeeeeeeeedraaaaaas!! -es golpeado por otro trozo de madera- ¡Ocuh! (X,x)  
  
Heero: ...Callate baka  
  
Wufei: El baka trenzado saldrá más inteligente de lo que llegó por tantos golpes (XDD)  
  
Duo: (O,o) ¿Te estábas riendo?  
  
Wufei: (¬¬) Claro que no  
  
Duo: (XDDD)  
  
-------- Notas de autora ----------  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡¡Ne, ha sido un capitulo gracioso!!, por cierto ¿qué te anda pasando con Quatre, eh Heero? (XD)  
  
Heero: (¬¬) Nada, no molestes  
  
Tsuzuki: (T-T) No le digas eso a tu fan  
  
Duo: Oye aqui yo soy el unico fan de Hee-chan (¬¬)  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡Cállate! (¬¬) -le da con un trozo de madera-  
  
Duo: (X,x) ¡Mami mami, me siguen árboles y trozos de maderas!  
  
Tsuzuki, Heero: (XDDDD)  
  
Tsuzuki: ¿Te reiste Heero?  
  
Heero: ......-cof cof-  
  
Tsuzuki: (XD), erhem bueno sigan dejando reviews y votos, ¡G-na! 


End file.
